Our Unbreakable Bond
by Uniblades
Summary: One night, Hinata witnesses a mysterious Sand Shinobi attack Naruto, and successfully break the seal that kept Nine Tails inmprisoned. Now the Nine Tails Chakra is taking control of Naruto, and is continuing to grow. Hinata, as well as the rest of the Leaf Genin, are sent on a mission to the Village Hidden in the Sand to save Naruto and find the offender of the crime. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm Uniblades, and this is my first Naruto fanfiction, featuring Naruto and Hinata! Honestly, these two are some of my favorite characters from the show. This will take place during the time in between Sasuke joining Orochimaru and Naruto's three years of training with Jiraiya. I might do another part of the story during Shippuden sometime, who knows? Anyway, each chapter will be following primarily Naruto and Hinata as POV characters, with some other characters as POV characters occasionally. This story will focus on the relationship between Naruto and Hinata, and will alter slightly from how the original series went. This is just something that popped into my head, and I decided to write it. Without further ado, here's _Our Unbreakable Bond_ , Chapter 1!**

* * *

 _Hinata_

* * *

"Hah!" The voice of a small boy, around the age of twelve, echoed in the forest nearby the Village Hidden in the Leaves, located in the Land of Fire. A flash of orange flew through the trees as kunai knives went streaking through the sky, hitting targets as they flew.

"Good grief…" Kotetsu, one of the guards at the entrance to the village, said. "Where does that boy get all his energy?"

"He has been going at it for a few hours, after all." Izumo, the other guard, said. "He should be returning soon."

"Yeah, but…" Kotetsu looked at the forest, where he could see the trees rustling as Naruto Uzumaki trained vigorously. Well, as much as he could, anyway. Naruto was waiting for Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin, to come back to help him train, all so he could get his friend, Sasuke Uchiha, back to the village. "He certainly works really hard, doesn't he?"

 _Yes, he does…_ little known to the two chunin at the gate, there was someone listening in to their conversation. It was none other than Hinata Hyuga, the former heir to the Hyuga family's name, hiding behind a fence near the entrance. Hinata first met Naruto as a child, when she was getting bullied by three kids, and he rushed in to save her, and even gave her his scarf. Ever since then, she had a crush on Naruto, even though everyone avoided him. She never really knew why, but all the adults kept him away from their kids. Even her father and her caretakers did the same thing, trying their best to keep her away from the blond haired kid. She didn't like it. Why was he left all alone, when he didn't do anything wrong? It bugged her for months, until she decided to investigate. One day, after they were let out of school, she followed him to the back of the Academy, only to find that he was practicing. For hours that afternoon, she watched him throw kunai knives continuously at a stationary target. He wasn't good, she'll admit, but he kept trying. He kept practicing Jutsus, he kept practicing his aim, he wouldn't rest. It wasn't until that evening when he packed up and decided to head home.

It was then that Hinata learned the truth about Naruto. As he walked into his apartment, Hinata noticed nobody else in that apartment. As she stood there confused, a voice came from behind her. "Naruto… he doesn't have any family."

Hinata jumped in surprise, instinctively hiding behind a nearby pole, looking up to see who it was.

Iruka Sensei laughed. "Sorry, Hinata. Did I startle you?"

"N-No…" Hinata responded, but she didn't come out from behind the pole.

Iruka Sensei sighed. "Naruto, when he was young, his parents died, and he has no siblings or relatives, either. It's just been him alone, this entire time."

"B-But…" Hinata said, blushing slightly and avoiding eye contact with Iruka Sensei. "He...has no friends?"

"Well, that's because…" Iruka Sensei never finished, however, catching himself before he said anything. "Never mind. Either way, he never looks lonely, but deep down, I know he is." Iruka Sensei bent down and patted Hinata's head, causing her to flinch. "Maybe he needs someone to be there for him, eh?" He walked away at that point, leaving the young Hinata to stare in shock.

 _N-Naruto-kun...needs me?_ Hinata thought to herself. She turned to look into his window, seeing him eat dinner by himself. Blushing even harder now, Hinata turned away, and ran home, determined to do something for Naruto.

However, she never really could. Every time she tried, either Naruto didn't notice her, or she got too shy to even talk, and would just turn away in embarrassment. For years, this happened. When they all graduated from the Academy, she was really hoping she would be able to get on the same team as Naruto, but instead, Sakura Haruno, the girl Naruto had a crush on, was put on a team with him, as well as Sasuke Uchiha. Instead, she was put on a team with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, who were both really nice, but they weren't Naruto. Even still, she worked really hard with Kiba and Shino, as well as Kurenai Sensei, so that eventually, she would be able to be as strong as him, and stay with him, forever. But so far, she hasn't had any luck. She wasn't able to beat her cousin, Neji, during the Chunin exams, she wasn't able to help him fight off the Sand and Sound ninja that invaded the village, and she wasn't able to help him find Sasuke, again Neji providing them with the Byakugan that has been passed down throughout the Hyuga family. The most she did was faint when Naruto was brought back after failing to capture Sasuke, and he was wrapped in bandages at the hospital. She's only been a burden on all of her missions with him since then, too.

"Poor guy." Izumo said, snapping Hinata out of her daydreaming. "He really wants to do good, but…do you really think he'll become Hokage?"

 _What?! Of course he will!_ Hinata thought to herself, slightly angry at the two chunin. _He's Naruto-kun! He's put in more effort than anybody! If anybody can become Hokage, it's him!_

"I don't know." Kotetsu said. "With that thing inside of him…"

 _Thing?_ Hinata thought.

"You know you're not supposed to talk about that!" Izumo said. "It's taboo!"

"Sorry, sorry." Kotetsu said. "You're right."

 _What are they talking about…?_ Hinata thought. _A thing inside of Naruto-kun…?_

"Oh, Naruto!" Kotetsu said. Hinata jumped up, and turned her attention to the boy who just came back, her face turning redder by the second.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, a bright smile on his face. You could hardly tell he was lonely at first glance.

"How was training?" Izumo asked.

"I'd like to say it was good, but…" Naruto said, a slight pout on his face. "It's hard to get into it without Pervy Sage here to teach me."

"Hard to get into it?!" Kotetsu said. "You've been out all day!"

"Huh?" Hinata looked up to the sky. Sure enough, the sun was setting. All day long, she watched and waited for Naruto to come back. _Oh no! I promised Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Kurenai Sensei I would train with them!_ She looked to the ground, disappointed in herself.

"Oh, yeah! I guess I was!" Naruto said, laughing to himself. "Come to think of it, I'm kind of hungry! Guess I'll go to Ichiraku's! Bye!"

"Bye, Naruto!" Izumo said, the two chunin waving to him. Naruto started to run into the direction Hinata was currently watching.

 _He's coming!_ Hinata thought to herself, turning her back, breathing heavily. She clutched the bag she had prepared tightly. _This time, for sure, I'll give him this! I'll show him I care this time for sure!_

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata turned to the approaching boy, who turned and looked directly into her eyes. Hinata's eyes widened, and she turned away from him, her face growing even redder.

"Oh, Hinata!" Naruto said. "What's up?"

"N-Naru...Naruto-kun…" Hinata couldn't even get words to form. _Come on, Hinata!_ She yelled at herself in her mind. _How can you freak out now?! He's finally acknowledging you! Give him the gift!_

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. Hinata didn't respond, no matter how hard she tried. "If you're not going to say anything, I'm going to leave, OK?"

 _No! Don't leave!_ Hinata yelled in her mind violently. _Come on, say something, Hinata!_

"Hmm. OK." Naruto said, turning away. "See you later, Hinata!"

"Oh!" Hinata said, turning around, but she was too late. Naruto was already gone, running off to Ichiraku's. Hinata, disappointed in herself, hung her head and walked back into town, no destination in mind. She hardly noticed the sun setting around her, and didn't even noticed when night fell.

* * *

Eventually, she stopped at a park bench in one of the residential sections of the village. "I couldn't give it to him today, either…" Hinata said, tightening her grip on the gift she had made for Naruto a few weeks ago. A single teardrop fell onto her hand. She wiped her face, doing her best not to let anymore tears fall.

"What is it you couldn't do, Hinata?" Hinata flinched as she heard a very familiar voice from behind her. She looked behind to see her Sensei, Kurenai, smiling at her. "I didn't see you at training today, Hinata."

"Kurenai Sensei…" Hinata said. She turned her eyes away from her Sensei, and hung her head once again. Kurenai came around from behind the bench and sat down next to her student, putting an arm around her shoulder. Hinata started crying then, even though she hated herself for doing so.

"Now, now, what is it?" Kurenai asked. Kurenai wasn't the mothering type, and she knew that, but she couldn't help it if one of her students was in distress. Hinata didn't respond, but Kurenai did notice the bag Hinata clutched in her right hand. There was a tag she was able to read: _To Naruto-kun_. That alone told Kurenai everything.

"So you couldn't give Naruto this, huh?" Kurenai asked. She felt Hinata flinch, and she knew she hit the target head-on. Kurenai smiled. "You really need to get over your shy nature, Hinata. Maybe then, Naruto will finally notice your feelings for him." Hinata looked to her Sensei suddenly, her tears now gone, replaced by shocked eyes.

"Kurenai Sensei, how'd you…" Hinata started.

Kurenai chuckled. "It isn't much of a secret, Hinata. You turn red every time Naruto is even mentioned."

"O-Oh…" Hinata said, looking down, her face red again.

"Tell you what." Kurenai said. "Naruto lives a few blocks from here. No doubt he's home by now. Go knock on his door, and give him what you want to give him."

"Kn-Kn-Knock…?" Hinata said, turning to nearly a blood red. "O-On N-N-N-Naruto-kun's...door…?" She tensed up, and froze. Eventually, her head wobbled back and forth, and she fell to the ground at Kurenai's feet.

"Good grief…" Kurenai said. "Your shyness goes this far, huh?" Gently, she picked up Hinata, and jumped off, towards Naruto's house. Kurenai looked inside Naruto's apartment, to see that the boy had indeed come home. Kurenai smiled, and dropped her student at the front door of Naruto's apartment. "You can do this, Hinata." Kurenai said. "Hopefully you can get through to this thick-headed boy. Good luck, Hinata." Finished speaking, Kurenai jumped off, heading home.

* * *

 _Where...am I…?_ Hinata thought to herself, starting to regain consciousness. _I was...talking to Kurenai Sensei...and then I…_ She sat up suddenly, looking around for the first time. _N-Naruto-kun's house?!_ Hinata's face started turning red, and she felt faint yet again. However, she caught herself. _No! I'm going to do what Kurenai Sensei said!_ Hinata thought to herself, pushing herself up. _I'm going to knock on Naruto-kun's door, and give him this present!_ She gripped the present in her hand, and lifted her other hand to the door. Her hand shaky, she slowly forced her hand to move to the door. _I can do this… I can do this… I can do this…! Come on!_

Suddenly, a crashing sound came from inside Naruto's apartment. "H-Hey, who the hell are you?!" Another crashing sound came from inside, and Hinata could hear Naruto yell in pain.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled. She clasped her hands together, and activated her Kekkei Genkai. " _Byakugan!"_ She looked into Naruto's room through her Byakugan, her eyes widening at what she saw. Naruto was in there, which she knew, but there was another person inside of the room. He was a tall man, muscular, with black hair, growing past his shoulders. He was standing over Naruto, smiling wickedly. He kneeled down, and placed his hand onto Naruto's stomach. Chakra flowed visibly from the man into Naruto, and Hinata could hear Naruto scream in pain.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled. Wasting no time, she kicked down the front door, and ran into Naruto's room, swiftly attacking the new man. The man chuckled, and disappeared before Hinata's Gentle Fist hit him. She stumbled, but quickly got back into a combat stance, looking around for the man. _Where'd he go…?_

"H-Hinata…" Hinata gasped, hearing Naruto's voice.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, deactivating her Byakugan, and knelt next to Naruto's side, dropping the gift she had prepared. "Are you hurt? Let me-"

"No!" Naruto growled, startling Hinata. "You need to get away from me! Get a-" Naruto's eyes widened, and he curled up in pain, screaming.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, placing her hand on his side. She yelped and pulled her hand back. _Naruto-kun...he's burning up…_

"You shouldn't turn your back on your opponent, girl…" Hinata turned quickly to find the man that attacked Naruto standing behind her. She was able to catch a glimpse of the ninja headband on the man's forehead, revealing a familiar symbol. _A Sand Shinobi?!_ Hinata thought to herself. She couldn't process anymore information, however, as the man grabbed her forehead, and Hinata was pulled away from reality.

Hinata sat up suddenly, finding herself in darkness. "What is this…? Genjutsu?"

"Not quite." A voice came from the darkness in front of her. Hinata got into a battle stance quickly, and tried to activate her Byakugan, but couldn't. "Wh-What…?" Hinata said. "My Byakugan…"

The man chuckled, and walked into Hinata's view. "This is your mind." He explained. "Anything that happens to you here can also happen to your real body. And now, I have you in the palm of my hand."

The man suddenly appeared right in front of her face, and he jabbed at her stomach. The force was so great, that she vomited blood. She felt her internal organs explode, and she screamed in pain.

"Not yet!" The man yelled. He gave another round of quick jabs, all over her body. Everywhere he hit, it felt like her body exploded, and she couldn't do anything about it. All she could do was scream, and cry. The pain overtook her, and she fell to the ground. She was gasping, and crying. Whatever pain she had felt before this point, it didn't compare to what she was in now. Her attacker knelt down next to her face. "I'll leave your eyes and ears intact." The man said. "That way you can see what happens to your friend from now on. Normally I'd finish you off at this point, but you'll die soon, anyway." All she could hear was the man's laughter, and the darkness cleared. She was on the ground in Naruto's apartment, her body battered and destroyed, the only thing left functioning were her eyes and ears. Her tears flowed freely, and she had no way to stop them. _Naruto-kun…_ Hinata was able to see Naruto, who was still curled up in pain. Suddenly, a red, bubbly Chakra started to surround Naruto, and Naruto began to scream again. _Damn it… Damn it!_ Hinata cursed. _I can't do anything, when Naruto needs me most…!_

Naruto continued to scream, while Hinata watched helplessly, the pain still flowing through her body. _Help… Someone, help…!_ Hinata yelled in her mind.

"Wh-What happened?!" A voice came from outside Naruto's window. A figure jumped into the room, long white hair sticking straight up.

If Hinata could've smiled, she would've had the biggest smile in the entire world. _Kakashi Sensei!_

Kakashi knelt down next to Hinata, inspecting her body. "Can you hear me?" Kakashi asked. Hinata couldn't do anything, but even so, she tried her best to give Kakashi a signal that she could hear him. The only thing she could do was cause more tears to fall. Thankfully, Kakashi noticed. "So you're still conscious, Hinata?" Kakashi sighed. "You have extremely severe internal damage all over your body. We have to get you to Tsunade right away."

Hinata's eyes moved to Naruto, and Kakashi followed her eyes. His own eyes widened as he saw the condition Naruto was in. Naruto was now up, in a beast-like position, eyes red and filled with rage, and a bubbly red Chakra completely coating him, a Chakra tail behind him. _Naruto-kun…_ Hinata thought. _What's going on…?_

"Kakashi!" A deep voice yelled from outside. Three more figures jumped into the room.

"Good. You guys are here." Kakashi said. "Kurenai. Take Hinata to the hospital. Get the Hokage to attend to Hinata, quickly! Guy, Asuma, help me with Naruto."

"It can't be…" Asuma said.

"Looks like it." Guy said. He got into his signature fighting stance. "Kakashi, it's Nine Tails, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's Nine Tails." Kakashi said. He grabbed his headband and pulled it back, uncovering his Sharingan eye. "Kurenai, hurry."

"Right." Kurenai said. She carefully picked up Hinata, and jumped away.

 _Naruto...kun…_ Hinata thought, slowly losing consciousness. The last thing she knew before her mind left her was many voices yelling at each other, and her body being put on a bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'm Uniblades, and this is the second chapter of _Our Unbreakable Bond!_ This chapter will be going over the events of the last chapter, but instead of Hinata's perspective, now it's Naruto's perspective. You'll see what was happening with Naruto while Hinata was talking with Kurenai. Aside from that, there will be a little bit more added to the story after Kurenai took Hinata to the hospital. Without any further ado, here's the chapter!**

* * *

 _Naruto_

* * *

"Hah!" Naruto threw a kunai knife at a target he set up, hitting the center perfectly. He turned around quickly, and threw another one of his knives, hitting the target behind him, once again in the center. He landed on the ground, and brought the index and middle finger of each of his hands and crossed them perpendicular to each other. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Four clones of himself surrounded him, and pulled out their kunai knives, throwing them at the remaining targets, once again hitting them.

"Yes!" Naruto yelled. The four clones he summoned disappeared, leaving only the real Naruto throwing his hands up into the air. "Finally! I got all bulls eyes!" Naruto put down his hands, and smiled to himself, laying down on the ground, panting.

His smile quickly faded, though. _It's not good enough._ He thought to himself. _At this rate, I can't keep my promise to Sakura-chan..._ He plucked a nearby flower and stared at it. _I need to get Sasuke back, as soon as possible!_

Naruto growled in frustration. "I just can't get into my training without Pervy Sage...where'd he go? I can't just practice my kunai knives all the time! I need to learn some new Jutsu!"

Naruto looked up to the sky, just letting his mind wander. "I need to get stronger." He said, talking to himself. "For Sasuke. To bring him back!" Naruto sat up, stretching his arms out. "Well! I guess I should go back to the village!" Naruto stood up, and started jogging back to the entrance to the village.

"Oh, Naruto!" Kotetsu, one of the chunin always guarding the entrance to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, greeted him as Naruto came back.

"Hey!" Naruto replied. He grinned at the two chunin. He got to know the two quite well, since he's always been to the gate lately.

"How was training?" Izumo asked.

"I'd like to say it was good, but..." Naruto's grin disappeared, replaced with a hint of disappointment. "It's hard to get into it without Pervy Sage here to teach me."

"Hard to get into it?!" Kotetsu exclaimed. "You've been out all day!"

Naruto looked up to the sky yet again. He didn't notice in the forest, but the sky had indeed turned orange. "Oh, yeah! I guess I was!" Naruto laughed in spite of himself. "Come to think of it, I'm kind of hungry! Guess I'll go to Ichiraku's! Bye!" He waved to the two chunin, and took off running.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto stopped in his tracks, and turned to the source of the voice, only to find pale pink eyes staring directly into his blue eyes.

"Oh, Hinata!" Naruto said, grinning as he greeted the dark blue haired girl. "What's up!"

Hinata's eyes widened, and her face started to turn red. She turned away from Naruto. "N-Naru...Naruto-kun..." Hinata was stuttering, she could barely finish Naruto's name.

Naruto looked at the back at Hinata's head, confused. _Why does she always do this when I'm around her?_ He thought to himself. "Hinata?" Hinata didn't respond, which only added to Naruto's confusion. "If you're not going to say anything, I'm going to leave, OK?" Naruto waited for a bit, but Hinata still didn't say anything. "Hmm. OK." Naruto turned around, lifting his hand up to wave goodbye. "See you later, Hinata!" He started running, leaving Hinata behind.

"Man, Hinata's so weird." Naruto said, muttering to himself as he walked down the street. "Every time I try to talk to her, she always turns away from me, even though I'm doing nothing wrong!"

 _She is kind of cute, though..._ Naruto thought to himself. _And a good fighter, even if she did lose to Neji. But Neji's super strong, so that isn't fair to judge her on that._

Naruto shook his head vigorously, shocked at himself for thinking those things. "What am I even thinking?!" He yelled out loud.

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto turned around, seeing that he had arrived at his destination.

"Oh, Ayame!" Naruto said, walking into his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Hey, Naruto!" The main chef, Teuchi, yelled from inside the kitchen. "Let me guess, the normal?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. A few minutes later, Ayame handed Naruto an extra large bowl of ramen prepared by Teuchi, which Naruto eagerly dug right into.

"You're covered in bruises, I see." Teuchi commented, now putting his full attention to Naruto. "Were you out training today?"

"Yep!" Naruto said, his mouth full with ramen. "Though I'm not having the best luck with it..."

"Hm..." Teuchi rested his chin on his hand. "Sorry, Naruto. I can't help you with that."

"If only Pervy Sage would come back and help me train!" Naruto started complaining. "Then I'd-"

"Hey, Naruto." Ayame said, looking eager to change the subject. "You're thirteen now, right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "I've grown quite a bit, haven't I?"

"Oh, then you're at an age where you start to take a liking to girls, huh?" Teuchi said.

Naruto nearly choked on his noodles. He never expected Teuchi to ask about girls in his life! With some difficulty, Naruto swallowed down the noodles stuck in his throat. "O-Oh, yeah, I guess I've taken some liking to some girls..." A slight blush appeared on his face.

"Really? What girls?"

"W-Well, there's Sakura-chan! She's so pretty, so kind, I wouldn't mind getting married to her!"

"But every time I see you with her, she always seems to be hitting you around..." Teuchi said.

"There was one time she gave you a big goose egg, right here in this shop..." Ayame said.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I didn't really want to remember that, you know..."

"Sorry, sorry." Ayame said. She thought for a bit. "What about Hinata? Every time your name is even mentioned, she always starts to go red. Don't you think she's kind of cute?"

"W-Well, yeah, I guess..." Naruto said. "She's kind of weird, though... I can hardly talk to her, since she always turns her back to me and never responds to my questions. And what do you mean when you say she always goes red when my name is mentioned, Ayame?"

"Oh, nothing." Ayame said. _Naruto really can be thick-headed sometimes..._ She thought to herself.

Naruto picked up his bowl, and drank the rest of the soup. "Wow! It tastes great like always! Thanks!" Naruto reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, which he has taken to calling Gama-chan.

"You don't want anymore, Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"Nope! I'm starting to eat less, so that way, I don't get fat, like Choji is!"

"Hey, Naruto! That's mean!" Ayame scolded.

"Sorry, sorry!" Naruto pulled out Gama-chan, but right before he pulled out some money to pay for his meal, he heard some rustling outside. He perked up, and looked outside. Night had fallen, and hardly anybody was out on the street, especially this time at night. "Is anybody there?" Naruto asked. He scanned the area outside, only to see a cat run out of the bushes onto the street. "Just a cat? Oh, all right then." He pulled out the money, and put it on the counter. Putting Gama-chan away, he stood up, and walked outside of the shop. "Bye!"

"Bye, Naruto!" Ayame yelled. "Come back again!"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled. He quickly ran back home, ready to get to bed.

* * *

He unlocked the door to his apartment, and closed it behind him. He looked around his small apartment. He sighed. "It's always a mess in here, isn't it?" He shook his head. "I'm so tired, though... I guess I'll clean up in the morning..."

Not bothering to turn on his lights, he sat down on his bed, starting to take off his headband, when a small crashing sounded outside his window. He sat up quickly, reaching into the bag at his back, gripping a kunai knife. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?"

"And what if I am?" Naruto growled, looking at his window. He saw a figure standing there, but he couldn't make out who it was.

The figure suddenly broke the window, glass flying everywhere. A shard grazed Naruto's cheek, and Naruto stood up quickly, kunai knife in hand.

"H-Hey, who the hell are you?!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly, the figure was right in front of him. The figure pushed Naruto into his table, knocking it over. With one hand around Naruto's throat, the figure brought his hand down onto Naruto's stomach, ripping his jacket and undershirt, revealing the seal that kept Nine Tails imprisoned inside of Naruto. Naruto screamed in pain. His stomach felt like it was on fire. With pain, he looked down at his stomach. His eyes widened as the seal started to disappear under the attacker's hand. _W-What the hell?_ _!_ Naruto thought. _The seal..._ _H-How is this happening...?!_

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto heard a voice come from his front door. The figure attacking Naruto disappeared, as a pale hand came flying at him. He looked at his savior, who was none other than Hinata.

"H-Hinata..." Naruto spat out that one word, trying to get her attention, but failing to say anything more.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, kneeling at his side, worry clear in her eyes. He noticed that something fell out of Hinata's hand, but he didn't think about it for long, as a familiar voice entered his head.

"What's...happening...?" A deep voice sounded inside of Naruto's head. "The seal...it's gone...?"

 _You damn fox!_ Naruto yelled in his mind. _Stay in your cage!_

"Are you hurt?" Naruto was able to hear Hinata talk to him, but he couldn't pay much attention to her. "Let me-"

"No!" Naruto growled, startling Hinata. He felt bad, but he couldn't do anything about it. "You need to get away form me! Get a-"

"Well, now." The Nine Tails was now talking to Naruto directly. "Whoever did this favor for me...?"

Naruto could feel the Nine Tails breaking the bars that were put inside of his mind, and Naruto screamed in pain. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled. He felt Hinata put her hand on his side, but then she pulled back quickly, yelping in pain. He could feel the Nine Tails' Chakra starting to surround him. He couldn't do anything about it but resist the Nine Tails.

"You shouldn't turn your back on an opponent, girl." The one that attacked Naruto was now talking to Hinata. _Damn it!_ Naruto cursed. _I completely forgot about him!_

Suddenly, the man was right behind Hinata. She turned around, only for him to grab her by the face. Naruto watched in horror as Hinata screamed in pain, and fell over to the ground, her body limp. His eyes widened. _Hinata!_ He looked at her eyes. They were streaming tears, and she looked to be in a lot of pain. Naruto could only see the man walk towards him, but then look at the window. He tusked, and looked at Naruto. "I'll be back for you soon." He promised. Then, he disappeared, and Naruto started to scream, and was pulled away from reality.

* * *

He was in a damp alleyway, a place he recognized. His own mind. His thoughts wandered to Hinata. "She-She tried to save me..." He said, slightly in shock. "And all I did was watch as that..." His hand curled into a fist, and he slammed it against the wall next to him. "Damn it...!"

"Is now the time to worry about others, boy?" Naruto turned around quickly, only to find himself staring into large, red eyes. It was Nine Tails, free from the cage that kept him imprisoned.

Naruto froze. _He's free..._ He thought. _He's free... I-I can't move. My body won't respond..._

"You're scared, aren't you?" The Nine Tails teased. "You should be."

Naruto, gasping for breath, started to back away. Soon, he was running at a full sprint. He took corner after corner, trying his best to shake off the Demon Fox.

"You can't escape for long!" Nine Tails yelled. "The only thing I have to do is devour you, and I'll be back into this world. For thirteen years, I've been trapped inside your body. Now it's your turn to experience what I have!"

Naruto put his back to a wall, sweat dripping down his face. _What the hell am I supposed to do...?_ He thought to himself. _I can't escape... I can't escape!_ He grabbed his head. "Someone, please...help me..." He whispered, before he took off running, trying to get as far away from the Demon Fox inside of his own mind.

* * *

 _Kakashi_

* * *

Once Kurenai carried the gravely injured Hinata away and to the hospital, Kakashi turned to his pupil, now possessed by the Nine Tails. "Kakashi, what's the plan?" Asuma asked.

"First thing." Kakashi said. "We are in a highly populated area. Right now, this Chakra doesn't compare to how much the Nine Tails had on that day thirteen years ago. We need to take this chance and evacuate all citizens in this area. Guy, you and I will drag Naruto out of this building, while Asuma, you evacuate the surrounding area for about five blocks in all directions. We cannot underestimate Naruto's strength with the Nine Tails Chakra. You can use Shadow Clone, correct, Asuma?"

"Yeah, I can." Asuma replied. He headed to the window. "Stay safe, you two."

"Right!" Guy said, giving Asuma his signature thumbs up and smile.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. _He still insists on doing that, even in this crisis? Good grief..._

Naruto roared, and dashed towards Kakashi. If Kakashi didn't have his Sharingan, he would've been killed easily. Thankfully, Kakashi was able to jump away form Naruto's attack, and give an opening for Guy.

"Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Guy yelled, kicking Naruto out of the broken window, and into the street below. Thankfully, Asuma was doing his job, and was able to clear the area of all civilians. Kakashi and Guy jumped down, and once again confronted Naruto.

Naruto growled at the two jonin, and lashed out his arm. The Chakra surrounding him extended, nearly grabbing Guy, if he didn't jump out of the way with his quick reflexes. However, the hand was able to get the bottom of Guy's tights, catching them on fire. "Whoa!" Guy yelled, stamping out the flames before they spread any farther. "That Chakra!"

Kakashi jumped up behind Naruto, preparing a Jutsu. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" From the ground, a giant dragon made of water dashed towards Naruto, completely smothering him in water. However, Naruto jumped out of the water, roaring at Kakashi. He started to spin, the Nine Tails' Chakra flying in all directions. Kakashi was able to perform a Substitution, and was able to regroup with Guy.

"Kakashi." Guy said. "What do we do? I can't think of any way to fight the Nine Tails' Chakra."

"I can't either." Kakashi said. "Of all the foes I've fought, nothing compares to even just a fraction of the Nine Tails' power. We were both there that night, weren't we?"

"Yeah." Guy nodded. "We didn't do much, though. We were just barely chunin, after all. And besides, the Fourth Hokage was the one that was able to beat the Nine Tails by sealing it into Naruto in the first place."

"Seal..." Kakashi said. His eyes widened. "Guy, I have an idea. I need you to distract Naruto for a bit, OK?"

"Distract?! Wait..." Guy turned around to face Kakashi, but Kakashi was already gone. "Wait! Kakashi!"

Naruto roared, and ran forward, intending to kill Guy. Guy jumped to the side. "I can't attack him with Taijutsu..." Guy cursed. "I guess I'll have to pull on the little Ninjustu I know..."

Guy landed on the ground, and bit into his thumb. "Summoning Jutsu!" He slammed his hand on the ground, and from the smoke came a large, red tortoise.

"Guy!" Ningame yelled angrily.

"Ah, Ningame!" Guy said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "I know I haven't summoned you in a while, but..."

"A while?! It's been months, Guy!" Ningame said.

"Come on, now isn't the time for this..." Guy said. "Oh, look out!" Guy jumped out of the way of Naruto's oncoming attack, but Ningame was a tortoise, and wasn't able to dodge. However, he was able to hide in his shell, and Ningame was knocked into a side wall, unharmed.

Ningame came out of his shell. Examining Naruto, he sighed. "You know I'm not good at fighting, Guy."

"I know, I know." Guy said. "But my Taijutsu won't work on this opponent. I need you to do something, Ningame!"

Ningame was silent for a while. "Sorry, Guy, but I can't do anything. Bye!" With that, Ningame disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"N-Ningame!" Guy said, eyebrow twitching at the nerve of the red tortoise.

"Thanks, Guy!" Kakashi yelled. He jumped out of the shadows, preparing some hand signs.

"Kakashi!" Guy yelled. "Did you only want to see me fail?!"

Naruto growled, and shot some of his Chakra at Kakashi. It hit Kakashi head on, and Kakashi went wide-eyed. "Kakashi!" Guy yelled.

However, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A shadow clone. "Over here!" Kakashi yelled. He landed on the ground just as he finished a set of hand signs. "Earth Style: Grounded Tomb!" he slammed his hand on the ground, and the earth around Naruto flew up into the air, enclosing Naruto inside a room of earth.

Naruto roared, and did his best to escape, but the earth closed around Naruto, trapping him. Kakashi, wasting no time, pulled out a piece of paper, and stuck it onto the earth prison. He performed another set of hand signs. "Seal!" He yelled. The earth prison glowed with a bright light, and then disappeared immediately. They could hear Naruto roar inside, and try his best to get out, but to no avail.

"I've sealed the entire area around Naruto, even the ground." Kakashi explained to Guy. "It's a temporary seal that will last for about two days. In that time, we need to move Naruto." Kakashi tightened up, and fell to the ground.

"Are you OK?" Guy asked, kneeling down next to his rival.

Kakashi grabbed his headband and pulled it over his Sharingan eye. "Yes, I'm fine." Kakashi said. "The Sealing Jutsu just took a lot of Chakra away from me, that's all."

"I see." Guy said. He helped Kakashi up onto his feet. "You know where we need to go, right?"

"Yeah." Kakashi said. "Guy, you go. I'll stay here, to ensure Naruto doesn't escape. If you find Asuma, tell him to come here to help me, just in case."

"Right." Guy said. He jumped off, heading towards the Leaf hospital, where the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, was no doubt tending to Hinata.

Kakashi watched Guy jump off, then stared at the earth prison he had made. "Naruto." Kakashi said. "What in the world happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Hinata_

* * *

 _What's...happening...?_ That was the first thing Hinata thought as she slowly woke up, though she didn't feel rested. She could hear faint voices all around her.

Hinata tried to sit up, but soon she found out she couldn't move her body. She started to freak out. _My body... Why... Why can't I...move...?_

"...She still has severe internal injuries all over her body, though." Hinata's eyes started to focus in on the areas around her. She was able to see a girl with cherry blossom hair and green eyes. Sakura. "I can't save her by myself."

"Isn't there anything you can do?" A voice Hinata recognized. Shino.

"Once the Fifth Hokage gets here, we can gather a team to perform an extreme reparation of her body." Sakura said. "But..."

"But?!" A new voice, but one Hinata recognized. Kiba. She could also hear Akamaru barking in the back.

"I've never even seen records of this much severe damage to one person's body at one time." Sakura said. "There's a high chance of failure."

 _Failure?!_ Hinata exclaimed in her mind. _What..._

Hinata suddenly recalled all the events leading up to now. _Oh...that's right... I was attacked by that Sand Shinobi, and then Naruto-kun... Naruto-kun!_ Hinata tried to force her body to move, but her body would not respond. _Come on...please! I need to move! I need to... I need to save Naruto-kun...!_ Still, Hinata could not move, no matter how hard she tried. _No..._ Hinata thought, her efforts slowing down. _I can't... No matter how hard I try, I just can't..._

"What happened?!" The door opened, and Hinata could here footsteps coming into her direction.

"Lady Tsunade!" Sakura yelled, addressing the two new figures that came into the room. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Wh-What the hell?!" The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, exclaimed. Hinata heard the sound of running, and soon, she saw Tsunade standing right in front of her, worry clear in her eyes. "What are these injuries?!"

"I can't heal them by myself, Lady Tsunade..." Sakura said.

"I don't expect you to." Tsunade said. She turned to the door. "Shizune! Get a team of the best Medical Ninja you can find at the moment! We must perform an immense reparation on this girl!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Tsunade's assistant, Shizune, yelled back. Hinata could hear the girl leave the room.

"You two, I'm sorry, but you have to leave." Tsunade said, addressing the two behind Hinata.

"What?!" Kiba exclaimed. "But-"

"Kiba." Shino said firmly. "We're going."

"Shino?! Don't you care about Hinata?! H-Hey!" Although Hinata couldn't see anything, she could only guess that Shino had dragged Kiba outside of the room, with Akamaru barking after them.

"Sakura, prepare all medical equipment we have currently. I have a feeling we'll need it all."

"Right." Sakura said. She walked away, out of Hinata's sight.

Hinata could see Tsunade bend down, examining Hinata's body. "How is this damage even possible?" Tsunade muttered to herself. "There are no external wounds, yet nearly everything inside her body has been severely damaged... Sakura certainly did a good job repairing the vitals, but it isn't enough..." Tsunade's eyes wandered over to Hinata's own eyes, which have now started streaming tears. Hinata couldn't stop her tears from coming. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't, as her body wouldn't respond to anything she wanted.

Tsunade gasped. "You're still awake?! Oh dear..." Tsunade turned to Sakura, who was currently preparing medical supplies. "Sakura! Hinata's still awake. Prepare a sleeping drug for her."

"OK." Sakura said. Soon after, Sakura handed a vial to Tsunade, who turned to Hinata, and stuck it into her neck.

"Don't worry." Tsunade said. "We'll get you better. I promise." That was the last thing Hinata heard before she fell asleep once more.

* * *

 _Tsunade_

* * *

"Sakura." Tsunade said, after injecting the drug into Hinata. Even though Hinata's eyes didn't close, Tsunade could tell she was asleep. Her eyes were dilated, and weren't focusing on anything. "You were the first one to examine Hinata. What do you expect?"

Sakura looked to the ground. "I've never seen anything as bad as the condition Hinata is in now." Sakura said. "I haven't even seen any records of a patient with as much internal damage as her at this moment. Even if we were to get the best Medical Ninja we have right now to work on her all at once..." Sakura sighed. "I would guess we'd only have about a thirty percent chance of success, at best."

Tsunade sighed. "But if we don't do anything, she'll die anyway."

"Yes..." Sakura said. "...Can we even save Hinata?"

Tsunade didn't reply. In truth, she wasn't entirely sure if the treatment was even a thirty percent chance of success. _There is nobody in this village that could do anything like this._ Tsunade thought to herself. _At least, there aren't any in the records._ Tsunade looked at the sleeping Hinata's face. The girl had gone pale, with dark patches all over her body, the sign of internal bleeding. Byakugan wasn't needed to see that her Chakra network wasn't working properly. Tsunade reached over and closed Hinata's eyes. They unsettled her, how deathlike Hinata looked at the moment. There weren't even signs of breathing.

"Sakura, tell me all the information you gathered from examining Hinata."

"Right." Sakura said. She turned to Tsunade, preparations complete. "While there are no external injuries, she is severely damaged all over inside her body. It's not just internal bleeding, either. Her muscles are ripped, including her heart and lungs, her stomach and intestines are dried out, and can't function properly. As if that wasn't enough, the electrical signals sent from her brain through her nerves have been interrupted, so she can't move her body, even if she wanted to. It's looking grim..."

"Tsunade-sama!" Just then, Shizune ran into the room, with about ten Medical Ninja behind her. "I tried to get every single Medical Ninja in the Leaf, but these were the only ones I could find..."

"That's fine, Shizune." Tsunade said. "Everyone, get into position! We're starting immediately! The damage is worse than I thought. If we even have a chance at saving this girl's life, we need to start right now!"

"Right!" The Medical Ninja yelled in unison.

"Sakura, go wait outside." Tsunade said. "You aren't trained enough to really help us in this operation."

"R-Right..." Sakura said. As Sakura turned away, a concerned look appeared on Tsunade's face. _It's hard, watching a precious comrade dying in front of your eyes._

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune said. Tsunade turned around, to see that everyone was in position. "We're ready."

"All right." Tsunade said. She knelt down in a circle, along with the rest of the Medical Ninja. "Listen up! We each have one part of this girl's body to worry about repairing. If you find that your Chakra alone won't be able to repair that part on your own, rely on the help of the others around you! If you need to do something different to help this girl survive, don't be afraid to do it! We don't have any more time to waste. We start now!"

"Wait!" Tsunade turned behind her, towards the door to the outside hall. There, panting, was Guy.

"Guy?" Tsunade asked.

"Fifth Hokage..." Guy said. "We have an emergency."

"I know." Tsunade said, slightly annoyed. "I'm dealing with it right now. Now if you excuse me, I have a very important operation I need to do, and-"

"It's Nine Tails." Guy said, interrupting Tsunade. "The Nine Tails seal has been broken."

"What?!" Tsunade said. "What do you mean?!"

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune said. "We'll start without you. Join in as soon as you have finished."

"Go ahead." Tsunade said. While Shizune and the other Medical Ninja began the operation, Tsunade pulled Guy into one of the nearby storage rooms. "All right, Guy. Tell me everything."

* * *

 _Sakura_

* * *

Sakura walked outside of the operating room, deep in thought. She didn't even notice as Guy ran right past her, right into the operating room. _How did this happen? Just as we were finally starting to rebuild after Orochimaru's attack on the village, Hinata is attacked, and severely hurt. We might lose someone else.. And..._

"Sakura!" Sakura flinched as the two people she didn't want to see at the moment were standing right outside of the door. "How's Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"She's..." Sakura looked down to the ground, clutching her dress. "She's being operated on right now. I don't know what will happen."

Kiba growled. "I swear, whoever did this to Hinata, I'll rip them to shreds! Right, Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in reply, looking just as angry as Kiba.

"Kiba." Shino said. "Calm down." Unlike Kiba, who couldn't sit still, Shino was sitting on the bench, arms folded, his face never changing.

"How can I?! Hinata's on the verge of death, our own teammate, and you tell me to calm down! Kurenai Sensei didn't even stay to see how Hinata's doing, and now you aren't showing any sort of concern at all!"

"Hey, guys!" The three genin turned to the hallway. Standing there was Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. It wasn't a happy reunion, however. Worry was clear on the three's faces. They walked over to Kiba, Shino and Sakura.

"How's Hinata?" Ino asked.

Team 8 and Sakura said nothing. "Not good, huh?" Shikamaru said. Sakura shook her head.

"They're operating on her now, but..." Sakura said.

"Hinata-sama!" Suddenly, three more people came rushing into the waiting room. It was none other than Team Guy. _Seems word's gotten out..._ Sakura thought.

"Is she OK?!" Neji yelled, shaking Sakura a bit violently. "Is Hinata-sama OK?!"

"Hey, Neji!" Tenten yelled, pulling the Hyuga off of Sakura. "Calm down!"

"Sorry, Sakura-san." Lee said, walking over to the green eyed girl. "Neji's just worked up, is all."

"Come to think of it, how did you six hear about Hinata?" Sakura asked. "She was just barely taken in..."

"That would be me." Sakura turned around, to see yet another familiar face. Her teacher, Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura said, a smile on her face. The smile quickly faded, however, as Kakashi looked to be in pain, and out of breath. "Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi Sensei was the one that told us about Hinata." Ino said.

"We were out for a walk, and then we heard some fighting a couple of blocks away." Choji said, who was now eating from a bag of potato chips. "We went to investigate, and we found Kakashi Sensei on the ground, next to this huge pile of earth."

"It's the same with us." Neji said. "We came around the same time, also hearing the sound of fighting. We came to help Kakashi, but then he stopped us, saying the battle was already over. Then he told us about Hinata-sama, and we came running as soon as we heard."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Kakashi said, now sitting on the waiting bench, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"It must've been a hard battle, considering the shape that you're in." Shikamaru commented. "Who the hell did you fight?"

"Ah..." Kakashi said, looking a bit nervous. "You see..."

"Hey, where's Naruto-kun?" Lee asked, looking around. "He's not here."

"Yeah, usually he'd be one of the first to react to this kind of situation." Tenten said. "Where is he?"

"Oh, Naruto's probably asleep in his room." Kakashi said.

"But you were right outside of Naruto's apartment building." Shikamaru said. "To add to that, his apartment was completely destroyed. There's no way that guy could sleep through that.

"Uh..." Kakashi said, at a loss of words.

 _Kakashi Sensei's hiding something..._ Sakura thought to herself. "Kakashi Sensei, you know something, don't you?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi said nothing. _I figured he wouldn't speak at first._ Sakura thought.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked. "You know why he isn't here. What aren't you telling us?"

Kakashi said nothing still, but instead looked down to the ground, not responding to the eight genin and one chunin in the room.

Eventually, Kakashi spoke. "I can't tell you."

"What do you mean?!" Kiba yelled. "Hinata's severely injured, on the verge of death, and now Naruto's missing?!"

"I can't tell you, and that's that!" Kakashi said, looking up to the other ninja, anger clear in his eye. That action completely stopped all comments from the other ninja in the room.

 _Kakashi Sensei..._ Sakura thought. _I've never seen him get mad... What in the world is happening?_

"Kakashi?! You're here?!" Kakashi, as well as the rest of the ninja, turned to the door to the operating room, to find yet another person.

"G-Guy Sensei?!" Lee exclaimed.

"What were you doing in the operating room?!" Sakura yelled. "Only certified Medical Ninja are allowed in there right now!"

"I had an urgent message to give to the Hokage." Guy said. He turned to Kakashi sitting on the bench. "Kakashi. It's time to tell them. The Fifth Hokage's orders."

Kakashi Sensei sighed. "I figured we would be able to keep the secret for a bit longer..."

"What secret?" Neji asked.

Kakashi stood up, but stumbled into Guy, who propped him up onto his shoulders. "Come with us, you nine." Kakashi said. "It's about time we tell you the village's secret law."

* * *

 _Kakashi_

* * *

 _It's a bit embarrassing to be carried by Guy... I hope I won't be carried by him again..._ Kakashi thought to himself, as Guy carried him to the spot where he trapped Naruto inside a prison of earth. _I really hoped that we didn't have to tell these kids about Naruto, but if the Hokage says we do, than we have no choice._

Guy had explained to Kakashi that once Guy finished explaining the situation to the Fifth Hokage, she didn't respond right away. But once she did, she said to tell the ones close to Naruto about what Naruto truly was. No matter what Guy said, Tsunade wouldn't change her mind.

Eventually, the eleven ninja reached the area outside of Naruto's apartment, where the earth prison was still holding strong. In front of it were two familiar ninja, standing watch.

"Kurenai Sensei?!" Kiba exclaimed. They landed in front of the earth prison, where Asuma and Kurenai were standing. "What are you doing here?! You're standing here while Hinata's in critical condition?!"

"Relax, Kiba." Kakashi said. "I asked Kurenai and Asuma to stand watch here." Kakashi turned to the other two Jonin, and quickly explained the situation.

"I see." Asuma said. "I really don't want to do this, but we really don't have a choice, huh?"

"He's your student, Kakashi." Kurenai said. "It's your duty to tell everyone about Naruto." Asuma nodded in agreement.

"Right!" Guy said. "A sensei must take full responsibility for their student, no matter what!"

Kakashi sighed. "You guys don't want to explain anything, don't you?"

A roar came from inside the earth prison, and then the ground shook violently. "An earthquake?!" Tenten exclaimed.

"No, not an earthquake." Neji said. He had already activated his Byakugan, and started looking into the earth prison. "It's whatever's inside of that dome. I can't make it out, but its movements are almost that of a beast."

"You'd be close on that one." Kakashi said. He turned around, facing the young ninja. "The Hokage has commanded us that we tell you about one law that was made thirteen years ago, but has not been told to anyone of the new generation. That would be you guys."

"A law that has never been taught in schools, or mentioned anywhere?" Shino asked.

"That's right." Kakashi said. "You have heard the stories of the Nine Tailed Fox that attacked the village thirteen years ago, right?"

"That's right." Shikamaru said. "Back then, the Fourth Hokage was the one that defeated the Nine Tailed Fox. It hasn't been seen since. Most likely the Fourth Hokage killed the demon while sacrificing his own life."

"While that is true for the most part, the Nine Tailed Fox wasn't killed." Kakashi said. "It was impossible for even the Fourth Hokage to kill the demon. Instead, he sealed the Nine Tailed Fox away, into the body of a human being."

"Into another human being...?" Ino asked. "Is that even possible?"

"The Fourth Hokage's clan was able to use a Jutsu that made that possible. But the Nine Tailed Fox wasn't sealed into any human being. It was sealed inside the body of a newborn baby, one who had enough Chakra to be able to withstand the power of the demon. Ever since then, that baby has grown up, completely oblivious to the fact that a monster lived within him."

Another roar came from within the dome. "So the Nine Tailed Fox has now escaped, and is taking control of the boy." Shikamaru said. "That's who's inside of this prison."

"That's right." Kakashi said. "There's just one last thing you need to know. That boy... The one who had the Nine Tails sealed inside of him is none other than Naruto."

Stunned silence. _Well, the cat's out of the bag._ Kakashi thought. _How will they react?_

"Naruto's...the Nine Tailed Fox...?" Sakura said, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"So...was Naruto the one that attacked Hinata...?" Kiba asked, his teeth gritting with anger.

 _Well, can't say I wasn't expecting this reaction._ Kakashi thought. _This might be hard..._ "No, Naruto wasn't the one that attacked Hinata. We don't know who did, but Hinata was already collapsed on the ground when I got there, and saw the Nine Tails take control of Naruto."

"So the reason our parents tried to keep us away from Naruto..." Choji said.

"That's right. Though there was a law made to never speak of the Nine Tails being sealed inside Naruto, no doubt many people did their best to avoid him."

"That's horrible..." Lee said. "Why did Naruto-kun..."

"The reason he's the way he is is because he wanted people to see him for him, and not for the monster that was inside of him." Kakashi explained.

"But now the monster is unleashed." Shino said.

"What are you planning on doing, then?" Neji asked.

"You don't think we have to...kill him...right?" Sakura asked, her nervousness starting to show. "He isn't smart, but he hasn't done anything wrong!"

"I wish we can save him, but..." Asuma said, finally speaking up. "Only the Fourth Hokage knew how to create the seal."

"As of right now, the Nine Tails has yet to take full control of Naruto." Kakashi said. "But it's only a matter of time until then. We...might have to kill Naruto now, while the Nine Tails is still weak, instead of when it gains its full power back."

"That's not right..." Shikamaru said. "That guy...he isn't the one at fault. And yet..."

Suddenly, a loud roar came from inside of the earth prison, and another shaking reminiscent of an earthquake came soon after, only this time, a crack appeared in the dome around Naruto. _Crap!_ Kakashi thought. _The seal isn't holding like I thought it would!_

Another shaking, and another crack. "Everyone, fall back!" Kakashi yelled, pushing the young ninja away from the dome. "Guy! Asuma! Kurenai!"

"Right!" Guy yelled, jumping to Kakashi's side, along with Asuma and Kurenai.

There was one more shaking, and finally, the seal gave out. The dome crumbled to dust, and standing there was Naruto, the Nine Tails Chakra still emanating violently around Naruto. Naruto was now on all fours, growling angrily, looking more and more like a beast. Thankfully, there was still only one tail behind Naruto.

 _This isn't good._ Kakashi thought. _I spent most of my Chakra creating that seal, and yet it was broken so easily!_

"That's...Naruto?!" Neji exclaimed. "I've seen this Chakra before, when I fought him during the Chunin Exams, but I never imagined that it was the Nine Tails..."

"It seems to be surrounding him." Shino said. "Almost like a cloak."

"This power's...incredible..." Shikamaru said. "And this is only a portion of the Nine Tail's power..."

"How are we supposed to fight him?!" Ino said.

"I don't know." Kakashi replied. "Us jonin were barely able to beat him last time, and that was with the seal."

"Naruto..." Sakura said quietly. _This must be hard for these kids._ Kakashi thought. _This Naruto is completely different from the Naruto they know. Hopefully we can-_

It was then that Naruto made his move. With lightning speed, Naruto was right on top of Kakashi. "Kakashi!" Guy yelled.

"Damn it!" Kakashi yelled out loud. He didn't even have time to prepare his Sharingan, and already Naruto was on top of him. _I don't have enough Chakra to fight him!_

Just before Naruto was able to land an attack, he was suddenly knocked to the side. Naruto crashed into a building, briefly stunned. Kakashi's eyes widened as he saw a little speck fall onto his shoulder. _Sand?!_

"Well now." A voice came from behind the large group. "Seems you guys have kept a monster, just like us, huh?"

Kakashi turned around, his disbelief showing in his eyes. _Why are they here?!_ He thought to himself. _Of all the people to be here, these three..._

"T-Temari?!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Hey." Temari said, standing next to her two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara. "Seems you guys need some help."


End file.
